Percabeth, and Percy's dreams
by percabethlemons
Summary: Rated M for Lemons! A Percabeth fanfic as Percy wakes up to a surprise! My first story so, reviews please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note I guess: rated M for Lemons, oops enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

I had been training really hard at camp and dinner was a while away so, I decided to take a nap. I thought I would wake up before dinner, but instead Annabeth came into my room with a sandwich and a blue cherry coke.

"You still drool when you sleep, seaweed head." She said putting my food on my nightstand. I was happy to see her, we have been going out for a couple weeks now and I have no regrets.

"You're still gorgeous at any given moment" I smiled at her, grabbing her by the waist forcing her to sit down next to me. She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"What did you dream about?" She asked with her perfect smile.

"Us," I said, "I was hoping you would come see me tonight." I pulled her more onto my lap smiling

"Why-" She started to say but I cut her off by kissing her and putting my arms around her waist, she kissed me back and climbed into my lap.

"Percy," she said between kisses "i'm ready." I looked at her, don't get me wrong, I was ready but I didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you sure, I mean we can wait-" I was cut off now by her lips and then knew she was ready. Besides she could feel my boner through my boxers which I always sleep in. I kissed her down her neck and helped her pull her shirt off. She then reached for my boxers but I wanted to pleasure her first. I rolled over on top of her and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down slowly. I then played with the edge of her panties when she gave me an angry look.

"Fuck Percy, just pull them down already!" I smirked and did what she asked, and started rubbing her clit. I moved my other hand to try to unhook her bra but she stopped me.

"No," Annabeth said smiling, "not until these come off." She play with the waistband of my boxers and she didn't have to tell me twice, but before I could take them off she pushed me on my back and held me down. She then used her teeth to pull down my boxers, and she was driving my crazy. When it got down a little my erection bounced and slammed against my stomach. She licked the top of my 9'' erection, which was strange I never thought it was this big, maybe just...Aphrodite. She probably was watching over us, being the goddess of sex and love and all that. Annabeth was bobbing her mouth up and down on my hard member and I could help but moan.

"Annabeth, shit, i'm going to cum!" I shouldn't have said that because she slowed down to tease me, she wanted me to beg, and seeing the smirk on her face, I did. "Come on, don't tease, it feels so good, I need you!" She then sucked a bit faster, and I pushed her head down until she was deep throating my hard dick. "Fuck I'm coming!" I said as I released my load into her and she swallowed.

"My turn." She said with the sexiest expression, and I never hesitated. I pushed her over and my dick immediately became hard again. I unhooked her bra, this time she didn't stop me.

"I love you Annabeth." I said.

"I love you too, seaweed brain." I lowered my head and heard a gasp from her mouth.

**I hope you liked it! I will try to update soon, if this gets anymore reviews! The next chapter will just be part 2 of their little date ;).**


	2. Chapter 2

I lowered my head and started to lick her clit, then inside of her but she seemed to like clit better so I sucked at it and she wrapped her legs around my head screaming my name. I was getting even harder and she used the hand that wasn't pushing my head down to stroke my dick.

"Percy!" she gasped, breathing heavy, "I need you now!" I moved my head and got behind her on the bed, spooning her. I looked at her for approval, and she answered me with a kiss, and I kissed her back.

"I love you Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy." I started to push my hard erection into her slowly, and she was so tight. "Fuck Annabeth, you're so tight!" When I looked at her face I expected to see pain but all I saw was lust. Wasn't it supposed to hurt? Aphrodite? I looked back at her gorgeous face and I started to slowly thrust in and out and Annabeth gasped and grabbed onto to my arm which was wrapped over her side. She felt so good and she seemed to have such a tight grip around me. I started to get faster and faster as I breathed heavily.

"Oh my gods Percy! You feel so goood! Faster!" I pumped into her even faster and harder than ever and she took every inch of me. I could hear my balls slapping violently against her. "PERCY! I'm going to cum!" And her wet core grabbed and tighten on my hard member and I couldn't help but cum with her, both of us breathing hard. I didn't pull out of her and I turned her head so I could kiss her. "Percy, that was so good." I just smiled and picked her and wrapped her in my arms.

"You are so beautiful," I said to her, "and you have no idea how much I love you." We kissed and she got up to put on my T-shirt which was a gown to her and I put on my boxers as she climbed back into bed. I grabbed her and pulled her in and tickled her and well, it was nice to know she was unarmed. I laughed at her adorable giggle and we fell asleep together.

We when woke up the next day, we didn't have a clue what would happen.


End file.
